Mi propiedad
by RetorcidaMente
Summary: Una noche lluviosa James se mete en la cama de Teddy...


**Disclaimer: Cuidado, soy una persona peligrosa cuando escribo.** Ya pasaban las dos cuando sentí un cuerpo tibio a mi lado. Llovía, y bastante fuerte por lo que los pasos me fueron inaudibles, sólo el aroma y el tacto de su suave cabello corto me indicaron inequívocamente de quién se trataba. Era mi culpa al asumir que quería algo de mi?  
>Lo acercqué a mi cuerpo y le di un suave beso. Cierto, es menor, cierto es un chico, el hijo de mi padrino para colmo, pero siempre buscaba mi compañía y ya me había dicho una vez que no quería estar con una mujer, que sólo quería estar conmigo.<br>Dejé que el beso se prolongara, que mi lengua siguiera el contorno de sus labios y su boca cedió enseguida, abriéndose y sacando la lengua con timidez. Era virgen, era más que obvio, y eso lo hacía más interesante, totalmente fascinante. Tardé un rato en decidirme, sólo dejaba que nuestras lenguas se rozaran de a poco, con delicadeza antes de que al fin mis manos empezaran a acariciar los costados de su torso. Le levanté un poco el pijama, su piel era suave, muy suave y todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante mis roces. No podía dejar de compararlo con una mujer, sobre todo al escuchar los primeros dejos de gemido reacción a mis caricias.  
>Bajé a su cuello, lo succioné un poco sin dejar marcas, no quería que me echaran de la casa por andar haciendo esas cosas. Sí, lo había pensado mil veces y realmente lo deseaba. Al fin bajé un poco más la mano y deslicé pantalón y ropa interior hasta abajo, hasta deshacerme por completo de ellos. Por experiencias previas sé bien que si queda incluso parte del pantalón es un estorbo. Acaricié la suave piel de su espalda y seguí bajando, a su entrada. No, no lo esperaba, aún ahora no sé por qué no se quejó.<br>Siento endurecerme de sólo recordar el dulce gemido que me regaló, aquél silencioso pedido para poseerlo. Era un ángel, y no podía sorportar tanta inocencia junta. Lo presioné contra la cama, boca abajo y me puse entre sus piernas. Le levanté la cadera un poco en el aire, su cara aún contra el colchón mientras mi miembro rozaba su estrecha entrada y mi mano el de él. Aquellos roces íntimos que seguramente sólo conocía por mano propia e incluso dudo si siquiera eso. Empujé un poco, soltó un quejido. No pregunté si debía parar, sabía que no podía, así que introduje mis dedos en su boca y di una fuerte estocada. Sentí la mordida, la sangre el quejido ahogado, mis dedos en su lengua lo frenaban de emitir sonido más fuerte. No sólo él me había hecho sangrar, sino yo a él. Para calmarlo acaricié un poco más sus partes, ejerciendo leve presión en la punta y permití que mi cadera se moviera de a poco. Me sentía latir en su interior, el deseo me iba a volver loco. Era imposible, lo que estaba pasando.

"Voy a moverme, James," le sususrré y empecé unas muy suaves embestidas. Creo que gemíamos al unísono, pero todo se perdía ante la gloriosa sensasión de ser uno con él, de llegar más lejos que nadie, de ser el primero en dominar al pequeño rebelde sin causa.  
>Mío, mi propiedad, esos pensamientos llenaban mi cabeza, tanto que a penas notaba los quejiditos de dolor. No paré, tampoco me lo pidió. Más rápido, más fuerte, el sonido iba incrementándose tapado por la lluvia y los truenos. Solté un alarido al mismo tiempo que un trueno sonaba en la cercanía, no pude contenerme. Presioné su miembro con fuerza al llegar en su interior, tanto que sentí los espasmos de su propio orgasmo y un celestiar gemidito de placer de su parte.<br>Salí de adentro de inmediato, lo vestí con cuidado, lo limpié y volví a besarlo.

"James, ya estas grande para ir a dormir con alguien cada vez que hay truenos!" lo retó su madre, "cumpliste los diez, pronto irás a Hogwarts, debes aprender dormir solo en tu cama."  
>El niño asintió apenado.<br>Bien, tal vez no era sexo lo que buscaba pero aún me miraba de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que haría que un iceberg se derritiera en instantes.  
>"Y siéntate derecho, deja de moverte tanto."<br>Yo sonreí.  
>"Déjalo, esta pasando por un momento difícil. Ven, James, vamos a dar un paseo."<br>Lo tomé de la mano y me lo llevé, el premio al que había reclamado.  
>Da igual la edad, da igual por qué. Eres mío, James Sirius Potter. <p>


End file.
